A Single Step
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Helena can't help but feel trapped at Hogwarts. When Sir Cadogan comes to visit, she realizes that he just might be the opportunity she's been waiting for.


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for the QLFC and Hogwarts. Prompts are below :)**

**Captain: Write about Wizarding royalty (revered as such)**

**Word Count: 2020**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling. **

**Thanks to Grace and Kim for beta'ing!**

**Warnings: Little bit of language**

**Enjoy!**

"Three duels in one day, Helena. Explain that to me."

Helena Ravenclaw pursed her lips when she heard her mother's voice coming from the doorway. Her cobalt blue eyes flickered over to Rowena Ravenclaw, whose expression was furious.

She cleared her throat. "They were all out of line, Mother."

Rowena's lips thinned. "Were they out of line, or did you provoke them?" When she didn't receive an answer, the older witch sighed. "You can't continue on this way, Helena. You'll discredit the school—"

"I don't _attend_ the school anymore—"

"It doesn't matter! Hogwarts is supposed to be a safe haven for those with magic—a place Muggles can't access. If the school founder's daughter is picking fights with the students, its respectable reputation will be tarnished, and no one will send their children here. All that I have worked for will crumble."

Helena clenched her jaw and glared down at the desk she was sitting at. She knew her mother didn't mean the words literally—she couldn't be _solely _responsible for her mother's legacy—but that didn't make the burden any easier to bear. Sometimes Helena felt like she could hardly breathe because of all the expectations put upon her.

Rowena sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I asked you to do one thing. One thing! Why couldn't you have just left them alone?"

Helena bit her lip so hard she drew blood. "The world already loves the four of you. What I do won't change that."

It was true; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin were all revered by the wizarding world. A school where magical children could practice their gift without fear of the Muggles persecuting them—it was like a dream come true.

Helena, stuck in Ravenclaw tower because she couldn't navigate the Muggle world on her own, felt that she was allowed her fits of temper.

But there was still a part of her that understood her mother's concerns. If parents thought the school too violent a setting, they wouldn't send their children—and then there really wouldn't be a safe place for young witches and wizards to practice magic.

Rowena crossed the room and stood in front of her daughter, her eyes alight with fury. "What you do reflects on this castle," she said, her voice deadly quiet. "I don't care that you've convinced yourself otherwise; as long as I am here, you will put an end to this tomfoolery and act in a proper manner."

She marched out then, leaving Helena to glare after her. Once the door had closed, the nineteen-year-old witch went over to her window and stuck her head out. She looked out at the lake and woods surrounding the castle and wished that there was a way she could make her mark on the world.

She was tired of being in her mother's shadow.

* * *

The next evening, Sir Cadogan came to Hogwarts.

The news sparked Helena's interest. Cadogan was a knight of the Round Table, and—though King Arthur didn't know it—was working with Merlin to mend connections between the wizarding and Muggle worlds.

An esteemed guest, indeed. She was determined to speak with him.

Helena's lavender robes fanned out behind her as she raced down the many staircases. She burst into the Great Hall amidst the excited students, then hurried over to the staff table where her mother and her colleagues were waiting.

And there he was—Sir Codogan, seated next to Godric. A smile spread across Helena's face as she hurried over and sat down between her mother and Helga. Her eyes locked onto the grey ones of Cadogan, and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

The knight pulled off his gauntlets and placed them beside his plate as Godric stood to give a welcome speech. Helena waited impatiently for him to finish; Godric had an authority about him that people tended to listen to, but he could be long-winded.

When he finally sat back down again and the students' applause had died down, Helena leaned forward. "Sir Cadogan," she called, "it's lovely to meet you. I've heard many stories of your heroism."

He leaned back and laughed, but not in a mocking way—it was a laugh of pleasure. "Many stories? I don't know how many of them were heroic, but I do hope they were entertaining, milady."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Godric grinning knowingly at her while Helga and Salazar shared a look, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The man sitting across from her was much more interesting.

* * *

The sun beat down harshly on Helena and Cadogan as they strolled alongside the lake. It had been a week since Cadogan had first arrived at the castle, and though Helena dreaded the day he would leave, such thoughts couldn't bother her at that moment.

"Tell me more about the Wyvern of Wye, Cadogan," Helena requested. He'd revealed his first name to her, but asked that she address him by his surname; Helena didn't have any problem with that. "It must be quite the creature, if you've sworn to destroy it."

Cadogan nodded, his blond hair slightly damp with sweat. "A worthy adversary, indeed. He must be stopped—the West Country shouldn't be subjected to him any longer."

Helena felt a sudden, unexpected stab of jealousy. How wonderful it must be to be able to choose where to go, which foes to face! She longed to be as free as Sir Cadogan was.

She cleared her throat. "How very gallant of you."

He glanced sideways at her, one brow raised. "Speak plainly, my lady, if something is bothering you."

Cadogan was no fool, it seemed. Helena chose her words carefully. "I was just thinking that it must be nice, being able to go wherever you please. The protection of King Arthur and Merlin is quite the asset."

His grey eyes sparkled knowingly. "You have duties here, my lady. Your mother and her comrades—they are building a legend, and the entirety of our world is watching, knowing what it could become. It is no small job, and" —he looked at her carefully— "it is an adventure in itself."

Helena pressed her lips together. "Perhaps. But I'm more interested in making my own mark on the world, not protecting my mother's."

Cadogan nodded slowly. "You don't want to be forgotten by the world."

Helena's eyes drifted over to the students on the grounds, laughing and shooting sparks at each other, completely oblivious to her plight. She would never understand them; the thought of being lost to history didn't frighten them.

Cadogan knew, though. She could tell he understood the importance of doing something worthwhile. As for everyone who didn't think she could do it—she would show them.

She crossed her arms and looked Cadogan straight in the eye. "I'll make sure those damn fools remember who I am."

It didn't scare him away, like she'd feared it would. Instead, understanding glowed in his eyes—and better than that, acceptance. He held his hand out to her.

"In that case, madam, I do believe there is room on my steed for one more."

Her head snapped up to look at him, hardly daring to believe that he meant it. "You want me to come with you to West Country?"

"I can navigate the Muggle world," he explained, "and you want your own adventure. It will be dangerous, and I can't guarantee your safety, but you will be out of this place."

She took his hand and shook it. That was all she wanted.

* * *

Helena should have known that Helga would figure out their plan. So really, she wasn't very surprised when her mother's friend slipped into her room and joined her on the balcony that night.

"I honestly don't think I can handle another one of your surprises," she said after a few minutes of silence, "so tell me now—are you leaving with Sir Cadogan tomorrow?"

Helena took her dark brown hair in her hands and began slowly unbraiding it. "Yes," she said simply.

"I see." Helga's faced was turned towards the stars, pale in the light of the moon. "Have you told Rowena?"

Helena bit her lip. "No."

Helga sighed heavily. "I didn't think so." She turned her brown eyes to Helena, a slight, sad smile on her lips. "You should. She doesn't deserve to have her daughter disappear on her. She's only ever wanted what's best for you."

Helena looked at the woman she'd come to consider her aunt, and wondered for the first time if she could leave this place. It had, after all, been her home for the majority of her life. All the people she thought of as family were here.

But when she looked back up at the stars, all she could see was a world she hadn't seen nearly enough of.

She didn't have to walk away from her mother, though. Helga was right; she deserved an explanation.

"I'll tell her," she whispered.

Helga nodded, tears bright in her eyes. "We'll all miss you, you know. Salazar may not show it, but he's fond of you. And Godric always did love your impulsive behavior."

Helena's hands paused halfway through the motion of untwisting her hair. "And you?"

Helga's hand came up to cover Helena's. "I'm going to miss the brave, intelligent girl that graced these halls." A watery smile took over her face. "But I'm excited to see what changes she's going to inspire."

All Helena could do was smile gratefully.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Rowena the next morning; she was in the library, deeply engrossed in a book Helena was sure she had already read. Nevertheless, she was glad for her mother's distraction; it meant her full mind wouldn't be on the conversation they were about to have.

Helena carefully slipped the folded-up piece of parchment she was holding between the pages of one of her mother's books. Then she cleared her throat, feeling only a twinge of guilt when the older woman looked up without any suspicion in her eyes.

"Helena? You seem nervous, is something wrong?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, no—I was just seeing how you were."

Rowena didn't seem convinced, but she played along anyway. "Okay, then. Is there something you wished to discuss?"

Helena hesitated. "Sir Cadogan is leaving today," she began.

Rowena nodded, a small frown on her face. "So he is. Off to fight his wyvern, I'd imagine. It sounds dreadfully dangerous; I wish him the best of luck."

"So do I," Helena said softly, deciding to take that luck for herself. It struck her suddenly that this could be the last time she ever saw her mother. She wanted to burn every little detail into her memory—the way Rowena's hair curled just slightly at the end, the premature lines on her face, the way her eyes perfectly matched the silver of her diadem…

"Helena?"

Rowena's voice snapped Helena out of her daze. "Sorry, Mother. I should let you get back to your reading."

Rowena looked concerned, now. "Are you sure everything's fine?"

"Positive," Helena answered firmly. She walked over and kissed her mother's cheek, painfully aware that she had to express everything she wanted to say in the little action.

Rowena hugged her back and placed her own kiss on Helena's temple. "Right, then. I love you, dear."

Helena straightened up and swallowed. "And I love you."

With those words, she left. It was time she started on her own path. Maybe one day, it would lead her back to her mother's.

Cadogan was waiting outside the library doors. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Helena looked back at her mother, and then out the window to the world beyond. There would be danger, but she knew she could handle it. This wasn't about honor like it was for Cadogan—this was about creating her own legacy.

Hogwarts would grow without her. It would flourish and prosper, and Rowena, Helga, Salazar, and Godric would forever be the kings and queens of the people.

Helena's destiny was still out there, and she was going to chase it down.

She looked back at Cadogan. "I'm ready," she said.

**A/N:**

**Writing Club: **

**Disney Challenge: Themes 2. Jealousy — Write about someone being jealous of someone new in their life**

**Sophie's Shelf: 10. Arryn — As high as honor**

**Liza's Loves: 5. We don't have to walk away - Walk Away**

**Angel's Arcade: Cervantes de Leon — (object) gauntlet, (color) lavender, (dialogue) "I'll make sure those damn fools remember who I am."**

**Bex's Basement: 13. Bartemius Crouch — Write about a stern parent**

**Film Festival: 23. (dialogue) "Three duels in one day."**

**Seasonal Challenges:**

**Days of the Year: 9 August — Write about someone who loves to bury themselves in a book**

**Summer: 18. (weather) heatwave**

**Colors: 1. Lavender**

**Birthstones: 1. Turquoise — "I asked you to do one thing. One thing!"**

**Flowers: 3. Marigold — (word) tomfoolery**

**Fire: 5. (word) burst**

**Mix It Up: Helga Hufflepuff, "I honestly don't think I can handle another one of your surprises."**

**Gryffindor: Characters 38. Godric Gryffindor, Traits 3. Impulsive**

**Summer Astrology: 5. (action) stargazing**


End file.
